The legendary champion of Kyoto
by johwallengren
Summary: Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region missed her favourite trainer. The name was Ash ketchum. The death of him wasn't the best thing that has happened to her. Cynthia got an invetation to a party and some of the new regions best trainers were there. One of them is odd, who is it and what does he want? (ashxcynthia)!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Entrance**

 **Sinnoh – on a field**

The wind blew through the golden hair that shined in the blazing sun. Her eyes glimmered when she looked in to the sun. Those eyes that no one else had. The Grey diamond looking eyes with a blue ring around the pupil looked in to the sun, with her hand covering the sun. The beautiful young woman sat under a tree, thinking about what has happened the last 5 last years. She took her hand and pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Ash … why did you have to leave me?" The woman whispered herself with a sad tone. She missed the excitement of watching him battle, the blood rushing through her veins, her heart beating for him. The temperature always rises in the battlefield. She always wanted to see what plans Ash made when he was stuck in a corner mid battle, how he would turn the game. He's ideas was spectacular. She sighed when she remembered those times. She looked over at garchomp were she standing guard for any strangers passing through. Garchomp only let people she was acquainted with go past. After what happened with Ash, that the friends of his never could believe happened, the woman and her pokemon have been more vigilant. Because the thing is Ash Ketchum had died. A part of Cynthia has been missing ever since that day, that day she can't forget

 _Flashback 5 years ago_

" _Latios and pikachu is down! Ash last pokemon is down, Tobias is the winner", said the referee screaming in the arena. Ash laid down exhausted and saw his pikachu running to him. He had betrayed his friends, he promised them he would win. But now he lost. He felt like there was pounds of sand laying on his stomach. He couldn't want to get up, he didn't want to see them, not after this loss._

" _Great battle Ash, no one has ever been able to take down my darkrai and latios before", said Tobias when came to thank Ash for a great battle. Ash had used all 6 pokemon to defeat only 2 of Tobias. It was a big loss. But on the bright side, Tobias had 2 legendary pokemon so the fight wouldn't be easy for anyone. But Ash didn't think on the bright side._

" _Thanks Tobias, I had a great battle to", Ash said as he stood up and shook hands with each other, the crowd started sheering as they did._

 _1 hour later outside the arena_

" _Ash I am sorry for your loss", said blue haired girl around Ash's age._

"' _It's ok Dawn, he was just to strong" Ash said and fake smiled. His heart was beating fast, he was waiting for his friends to say something to him, like he had betrayed them and he would never accomplish his dream. Pikachu jumped up on his arm and looked at Ash._

" _ **Cynthia wanted to see you Ash, she is over there**_ _", pikachu said in pokemon language (Almost only Ash understood pokemon language because the bond he had with his pokemon, was so strong he could understand them)._

" _Okay Pikachu, thanks for telling me, ok friends the champion want's a word with me real fast" Ash said and he ran away from his friends, he didn't hear a word of disappointment from his friends, but now the champion would probably say something to him. Ash clenched his fist as the temperature inside him rise, he was ready to hear anything about the match._

 _Ash went up to the champion Cynthia herself, well known all over the other regions. One of the best fighter out there. She had her black pants and blouse (as usual) and the unnatural golden hair Ash admired so much. Cynthia was 4 years older than Ash. Ash being 15 now and Cynthia 19. The youngest champion out there right now. Ash started to close in on Cynthia she waved at Ash. He looked at her and his heart started beating faster than ever before, not because he was afraid of the words he was going to hear, it was because something about Cynthia made Ash happy. He was always happy to see her, they always laughed together and every time they hung out they had fun. Waiting to hear those harsh words coming from her was even worse than his friends._

" _Ash, that was a specta-", she started to say but Ash cut her off in the middle of her sentence, putting his finger on her lips. Cynthia took a step back and looked at Ash. He was looking down the ground, you could see on his face that he was sad. Like a rain cloud always was over him, that never stopped raining._

" _I know what you are going say, I am a disappointment … I am a burden … and I will quit my dreams. You guys have carried me through this journey the whole time, now let me do my part and carry u guys …", Ash said, looking on the ground as tears started coming from his eyes. Cynthia putt her finger on Ash's chin and lifted his head up. She looked at Ash with a deadly stare that was almost frightening to him._

" _Ash you can't give up for my sake, you have so much potential. I have talked with all the other champions and gym leaders across the other regions, and they all agree. You make up tactics and ideas no one ever thought about. Your brain just works differently when you fight. Taking down a darkrai isn't a loss Ash, that's a huge step to being a pokemon master", Cynthia said with that serious stare. Her rare grey eyes with a blue ring around the pupil started to glitter. Like she was going to start crying. He had never seen Cynthia cry before because she was always so happy. Ash put a big smile on his face and grinned. He got new courage as he heard those word from her, his inspiration._

" _You are right Cynthia, sorry for being so pathetic. I will travel to a new region and train hard an eventually become a pokemon master! My first goal is to become a champion in some region", Ash said and that made Cynthia smile again. Cynthia took her arms and rubbed her eyes so the tears would disappear. She felt relief when he said that. Ash left Cynthia and waved at her. Turning his red cap backwards and with Pikachu on his shoulder._

" _Ash … we didn't spend that much time together ... but I hope I will see you soon again. My favourite pokemon trainer ... and friend", Cynthia whispered to herself. Her heart was beating, was it something more than friends? She couldn't wait to see him again, she missed him already. She saw Ash's friend run towards her. They started asking her what they were talking about and why Ash left so sudden. Cynthia told them (them is Brock and Dawn, Ash's travelling companions through the Sinnoh region) that he was going to a new region. To train hard so enough so he could make his dreams come true._

 _End of flashback_

Cynthia sighed thinking about that time, when she last saw him. She thought at the time she would see him again after 1 month at least, but 5 years … After a while of laying in the grass thinking about Ash, she heard garchomp calling on her. She stood up and went to see what was going on. She saw garchomp pointing at someone. It was Scott standing over there. The battle frontier enthusiast that looked all over the regions to find new talented trainers that could take on the challenge to fight the 7 frontier brains. But he was also the creator of the battle frontier himself. Everyone all over the other regions knew who he was.

"Your maid told me I would find you out here, it's a nice place. I have an invitation for you", he said. Scott took a letter from his pocket and gave it to Cynthia. He went down the hill Cynthia was resting on and waved goodbye. Scott had a jeep parked just on a road near the hill. He went in and drove away. Cynthia looked at the letter and opened it. It said the following:

 _Dear Cynthia Shirona_

 _I have invited you to a party held at the main battle frontier building that is in Hoenn, the middle island of the region. You can't enter if you don't have a flying pokemon. I suggest you get one if you don't have one. I am not telling you anything in detail in the letter but I will tell you more at the party. It is going to be an ordinary party with guests all over the world. I will have big news for everyone there. I hope you show up. Party Starts on Tuesday 7.00 PM._

 _Scott_

Cynthia put down the letter on the ground and started thinking. 'What harm can it do if I show up, I should go'. Cynthia finally started to move and jumped on garchomp. She told him to fly back to the house, and he did.

 **Unknown – unknown**

"Come on Pikachu faster! I know u can!" Ash screamed to his fellow companion. The electric mouse also called pikachu. They ran through the forest fast as he was parkouring through the high green trees in the forest. The sun shined on the raindrops laying on the plants in the forest. The sun started to set for the day after the clouds had been covering the sun and the rain finally stopped. It left an orange colour, lighting up the sky. After a while of running they were outside A big door, leading to a mansion.

"I won buddy", Ash said to Pikachu.

" **Next time I will get ya** ", Pikachu said to Ash as he was gasping for air. They opened the doors and saw a young lady waiting for them. She was around the same age as Ash, had brown hair, pigtails at both sides. A normal shirt, following a yellow skirt with a cap on her head.

"There you are master", the girl said and throwed a towel to Ash.

"Don't call me that Rosa, I have told you before. That is just my title, I am not actually your master", Ash said with as he dried himself up with the towel. Rosa giggled and took Ash hand and brought him up the stairs. 3 other people were waiting in a big room. With a big desk with a chair in the middle of the back of the room. Following 2 sofas in the middle of the room. The other 3 sat in the sofas in the middle, 2 on one side and 1 on the other. Rosa sat in the sofa with an empty space. Altogether it was 2 girls and 3 boys in the room. Ash went to the back and sat in the chair and laid his elbows on the desk.

"My fellow guardians, why have u brought me here in the middle of my training? I had 3 pokemon left to train." They all looked at Ash and sighed.

"You train to much Ash. You need to take a rest", said a boy, around the same age as Ash with dark blue hair and with a red shirt. Ash sighed to and looked at the boy.

"I need to train to become the strongest Hugh", Ash said to the boy with a serious face. Remembering that day at Sinnoh league, his anger started to fill up his body. Not at Tobias the person he lost to, but to himself instead for losing that day. Hugh nodded with a sigh and could see that Ash started to lit up with anger.

"Calm down Ash, we found a letter brought by a Charizard here earlier. We didn't want to open it without you", said a girl with a ponytail, also around the same age as Ash with a white shirt with a jeans jacket on and really short shorts.

"Well that's nice of you Hilda", said Ash to the girl.

"Here is the letter", said the last person in the room. He walked up to Ash and gave him the letter, and Ash thanked Nate.

"You're welcome" said Nate and went back to the sofa and sat down. Ash took a quick look at the letter and opened it. Ash read out the following:

 _Dear Champion and guardians of the Kyoto region_

 _I have invited you to a party held at the main battle frontier building that is in Hoenn, the middle island of the region. You can't enter if you don't have a flying pokemon, I suggest you get one if you don't have one. I am not telling you anything in detail in the letter but I will tell you more at the party. It is going to be an ordinary party with guests all over the world. I will have big news for everyone there. I hope you show up. Party Starts on Tuesday 7.00 PM._

 _-Scott_

"that's sounds interesting, we should go", said Hilda. Everyone except Ash nodded in Agreement. Ash looks at them all and grinned as his blood were pumping in his body. He was ready to see his old friends again. He flicked his hoodie on his head before he stood up before everyone.

"Well let's go and get ready to go meet my old friends" Ash said. He threw out a pokeball and Gardevoir showed up.

" **What is it my master?** " gardevoir said to Ash.

"Teleport us to our rooms so we can make us ready. The party will start in 2 days, tell to my other pokemon to be ready by then for me", Ash commanded gardevoir.

 **Hoenn – Battle frontier headquarters Tuesday 7.00 PM**

'I hope they will show up, especially him' Scott thought before getting interrupted by some guests at the party.

"Well if It isn't the might Scott himself!" A person with white hair and a black suit said.

"Well hello to you to Steven Stone, the almighty champion of Hoenn", Scott said with a big smile on his face and hugged Steven.

"Scott, I heard rumours that you invited **them** ", Whispered Steven. Scott nodded and putted a grin on his face.

"The champion from the unknown region, or not really unknown but a region different from the others. Not many have travelled there and they have a different system then we have", Steven said.

"Well I have been there, it sure is beautiful and they all kind of pokemon", a voice said coming from behind them. It was an old man with long white beard and clothes that looked like he was ready to go fishing.

"Well if it isn't the member of the Hoenn elite 4 drake himself" said Steven and shook hands with the old man. "I was flying with my lovely dragon pokemons one day. I wanted to see how the island looked like. When I landed the Pokemon got in love with the island. The nature was perfect for pokemon. It was so beautiful there, it didn't look like anybody lived there though, it wasn't any houses nearby where I landed", said the old man.

"Interesting, I would like to go there myself one day. And what's up with her?" Steven asked as he pointed to a girl wearing black clothes and had golden like hair. It was no other than Cynthia herself.

"She is still wondering about Ash, she is still devastated because she had taking quite a liking to him. But I guess we all had, he was different. But Cynthia hasn't come over it yet", Scott said to the 2 men. They all sighed together, remembering the times that they had with that boy. Until they saw 5 people come in the room that nobody had seen before. It was one boy in the front and 4 people following him. 2 girls and 2 boys. They walked to a nearby table and took some drinks.

"That must be them", Steven said.

"Do you know how their Island work with the League, champions and all that?" Scott asked the 2 men. The 2 men shook their heads.

"Well you see, in our regions we have pokemon gyms correct?" Scott said and the 2 men nodded in agreement.

"U get 8 badges and then you can join the pokemon league and win the tournament. And you can challenge the champion whenever you like but u need to set up a time and place to fight the champion for the tittle, an official fight", the 2 men nodded again.

"But in their region, they don't have gyms at all. They have a challenge you need to go through, testing your pokemon strength through lot of trials. A lot of people don't accomplish this, because it's too tough, even for the trainer. After you have gone through the trials you can fight the 4 guardians before you can challenge the Champion. The guy that came in first is the champion and the people following him is the guardians. The last person to have the tittle of champion in that region was the guy with dark blue hair. But the current champion crushed them all in a short time of period. That hasn't ever happened before. Every time a new champion triumphs a new guardian joins the team. The last champion becomes a guardian basically. Every time a new Champion is crowned, the harder it is to become the champion of the region. And they are in the top 10 most powerful trainers of all time", Scott explained while Drake and Steven were listening closely to every word he said.

"That's amazing, well I sure aren't going to fight for the title", Drake said letting out a laugh afterwards.

"Well it is a lot of people here, you know any of them Zac?" Nate said looking at Ash.

"I do know all of them", Ash said to Nate with a sigh. He didn't want himself to get noticed yet. He still haven't come over the day he lost, he still thinks that people will come at him, telling him he is a bad trainer and everything he did was for nothing.

"Okay I am going to go mingle with some others", Hilda said and were ready to leave but Ash grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Remember before you go, don't tell anyone my real identity, call me Zac. Don't tell anyone my backstory either. You got it?" They all nodded to Ash and they went their separate ways except for Ash that was still drinking at the table, now alone. Ash looked around in the room. It was a big ballroom filled with beautiful crystal lamp and expensive decorations all around. And there must be at least 50 guests. Then Ash saw someone interesting. A girl dressed in black with that unusual golden hair with those grey eyes with the blue ring near the pupil in them. 'She's here, interesting' Ash thought to himself. His heart started to beat faster and his chins started to get red. For all this time, he had waited to see her again, the person he knew believed in him. He thought up an idea how to surprise her. Not to show his true self, but as the champion Zac. He just wanted to see those eyes again. He came up with an idea and called for gardevoir (She usually just flies around wherever she wants because she likes to be free and can hear Ash's thought so she knows when to teleport back to him) for help. He thought the idea and as the good pokemon gardevoir is, she read Ash's idea in his thoughts. She teleported Ash Right behind Cynthia and he patted Cynthia's shoulder. Cynthia let out a little scream and covered her mouth afterwards of embarrassment. She turned around and saw the mysterious person behind her.

"Who might you be?", she asked Ash.

"I am Zac, the champion of the Kyoto region", Cynthia froze after he said that, the thought never struck her that she would see the most powerful trainer in the whole world before her. When she took a closer look at him, he was a handsome grown up man. When she looked at him she felt a weird feeling inside of her, that feeling she only had when she looked at Ash.

"W-well it is an honour to meet you Zac", she said flustered and while her heart started beating faster and faster. Cynthia looked at Ash's shoulder and saw a Pikachu. Then the thought went through her head that it was Ash. Who else have an pikachu on his shoulder?! She felt butterflies fly in her stomach as she thought that Ash could be alive again. She gulped before she started to speak. It was the strongest trainer in the world after all.

"Not to be rude but whose pokemon is that", she asked and pointed at pikachu. Cynthia felt the sweet dripping at her forehead and her hands shaking in fear. 'What kind of person is he? Will he be mad, will he hit me? He looks pretty tough so maybe I shouldn't have said that. But I just asked if it was his pikachu right?' Cynthia thought while Ash starred at her deeply. Cynthia thought it was because he was mad at her, but the reason he starred was because he could see those eyes again. Cynthia took a step back and Ash fell out of his daze and looked at his shoulder. Seeing pikachu sitting there smiling at him. 'Why did I bring him here' Ash thought to himself. He needed to come up with an excuse fast.

"It's my friends, I am just keeping him safe for a while." Cynthia looked at Ash and it looked like she still had doubts. Ash gulped as he thought she have figured him out.

"Who is this friend then", she asked. 'Of course she would ask that, Ash u idiot'. He needed an excuse again, but he had another thought in mind. He summoned gardevoir using telepathy and he gave the command to teleport both him and Cynthia outside the Headquarters and so she did. Cynthia just looked around her and noticed that she was outside and that her head hurts and she was going to fall. Just when she was going tom fall Ash caught her making Cynthia slightly blush. Just when she was going to speak up Ash putted his finger on her lips. Cynthia backed away and held her hands against her mouth, giving Ash a deadly stare.

"So, listen here Cynthia, don't ask me how I know your name because your friend told me, Ash ketchum right. No, team galactic didn't kill him, the letter that was given to his mom was fake. He is alive in the Kyoto region", he told Cynthia. And when he said that, Cynthia put her hands on her mouth and started tearing up. 'I knew he was alive' Cynthia thought to herself. The burden she had carried all these years, that she wasn't there fir Ash left her. She could once again smile, she hadn't smiled for 4 years after Ash died. When Ash saw that he could just smile, his heart started beating faster because the woman he looked up to, was happy to hear that he was alive. The woman he cared for, was happy to see that hear that the stupid trainer he once was lived somewhere out there. She ran up to Ash and gave him a quick hug as thanks for telling her and skipped in happiness back in to the party.

"Wait up a second", Ash said to her. Cynthia quickly turned around.

"Don't tell anyone, he doesn't want anybody to know yet", Ash said. Cynthia nodded and quickly ran back in. Ash turned his face from the building and blushed because Cynthia just hugged him. " **Ash she didn't even know it was you haha, but do you like her?** " Pikachu asked him and grinned. It was pikachus speciality to tease Ash and other pokemon. "Wha- no I don't like her", Ash screamed in embarrassment on the street. But maybe he did, every time he saw her a special feeling in his body came up. The feeling didn't feel bad, it felt good.

" **Sure, u don't master** ", gardevoir said laying her hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash blushed up even more while he recalled pikachu in to his pokeball so he doesn't grab any more attention in there and had gardevoir fly away wherever she wanted. He went back in to the party.

"Wait so you are one of the guardians of the Kyoto region", a woman asked Hilda. She was dressed in a yellow shirt and shorts with red hair.

"I am miss, so you are a gym leader in Kanto?" Misty giggled as she heard that

"I am but I didn't know that you would know", misty said to Hilda.

"I have my- ", As she spoke Scott interrupted them when he went up on the mainstage.

"He-hello is the mic working? Can everyone hear me?" He asked all the guests.

"Yes, we can", some random guest shouted in the back.

"Good, first I wanted to thank you all for coming to this party today. I didn't know so many would show up. Second, I just wanted to bring up an old friend of mine that died 4 years ago in the Kyoto region by team Galactic. As you should know we stopped them before they could go on with their evil plans. But this day is the 4th year anniversary of Ash Ketchums death. Raise a glass for an old friend!" Scott shouted and everybody raised a glass for Ash. Meanwhile Cynthia was smiling as he said that, because she knew now that he wasn't.

"Second thing I wanted to tell you is that I have planned to have duo battle world cup this year", Scott said meanwhile everybody else applauded.

"It is going to be held in the Kyoto region. I have already asked Zac if we can have it in their arena and it is okay", Scott said.

"Who is Zac?" A random person yelled in the back again with others wondering the same thing.

"Why don't you come up on stage Zac and introduce yourself?" Scott asked Ash kindly and Ash sighed and went up on stage. Ash took the mic and got ready to talk.

"Hello everybody, I am Zac Satoshi and I am the champion of the Kyoto region. I'm glad we can have this world cup in our region so we can show the world how we look and what we are made of", Ash said while the other guests started to applause and started to whisper to each other about Zac aka Ash.

"Thanks Zac for coming up on stage, I will send more information over pokemail or letter in a few days." Ash started walking down the stage when a voice spoke up.

"Before you go down Zac, can I ask a question?" He turned around and where waiting for the person to ask his/her question.

"You might don't know who this Ash Ketchum is that we are talking about, but I am just wondering if you have seen a boy with raven black hair, a red cap with blue clothes and a Pikachu on his shoulder?" When he heard that he started sweeting. He can't tell them that the loser he once was, was alive out there somewhere. 'Cynthia just got a hint outside and now the whole crowd. Why does these dam people want know if I live so fucking badly?' he thought. He stomped back up on the stage. His footsteps echoed through the whole ballroom and you could feel the anger in the steps he took. Some people is the crowd started to sweet as they waited for the answer he was going tell everybody.

"If you guys want to know so fucking badly about this man called Ash Ketchum. I used to know that boy. It was a long time ago before this accident. But I don't care if he is alive or not, but one thing is for sure, if I know him right he is still out there breathing." He dropped the mic, creating a sound not to pleasant for the ears and everybody in the ballroom bended down holding covering their ears. Ash called garedvoir using telepathy and told her to teleport Ash to the exit of the ballroom and so she did. Everybody was surprised at what they have heard. The 4 guardians followed Ash to the exit and they left.

'What does he mean he think he is alive, he told me Ash was alive out there right now. I need to ask him again' Cynthia thought to herself as she followed the Kyoto team outside. The feelings of burden came back to her. Was he actually dead? Wasn't she there for him when he needed her the most? While running through the corridor leading to the outside she smashed the wall next to her letting out her anger towards herself. When she reached the exit, she could hear the 4 guardians and the champion arguing about something outside.

"Dammit why do they have to ask so much about that freaking Ash?" Ash himself said, punching a tree. One hit after the other. He never stopped. You could the the veins on his arm pumping new blood for every hit he took. HE just starred at the tree like the tree had killed his family. If that tree was a person right know, he/she would have been dead after the first punch.

"Their friend is dead and they have a lot of questions, but still we can't let any more information come out. You really need to stop that habit to punch a tree to let your anger out, it hurts your body …", Hugh said.

"We have enemies that might be watching us, we are the strongest trainers in the world so it's a lot of people that wants to kill us. And if people know who you really are Zac, they might target your family, and you will need your fists if that happenss …" Rosa said with a sigh. When Rosa said the words **your family** Ash punched the tree even harder, making bark fly off from the tree. But he finally stopped punching it.

"Dammit these people", Ash said and pulled down his hoodie and started pulling his raven hair all around.

Cynthia couldn't speak behind the corner she was looking from, the person she was missing all these years stood right in front of her pulling his hair. The deer brown eyes with blood from his fists dripping through his forehead, the raven black hair that flew around with the wind. He looked the same as he used to do, now just a little more mature. The only real difference was the scar that went through his left eye. Cynthia hold her hands against her mouth, she still couldn't believe what she saw. All the torture she had giving herself mentally disappeared in an instant, the guilt left her body as she was swimming in the river of love. She could only see rose petals and flower around Ash when she looked at him. Was it love? Lost friendship? She didn't care at the moment she was just so happy to see him again. But one thing was for sure, she needed to have a little chat with him. She walked up to Ash with fast speed and pointed to him. "Ash u bastard I need a little chat with you!" The gang noticed her and Ash called for gardevoir to teleport him out of there and so she did. The rest of the gang went up to Cynthia and grabbed her blouse and pulled her up the wall.

"You don't tell anyone you understand? If I even hear u say the name Ash. I won't hesitate to kill you", Hugh said while he had an unnatural poker face, he didn't have any emotions at all. Just by looking in his eyes, Cynthia could see he wasn't afraid to kill anyone.

"Wow calm Hugh, killing is going too far, but we won't hesitate to hurt you. I hope u understand", Hilda said with a much calmer voice. They let go of Cynthia and she fell to the ground. The guardians called for their pokemon and flew away. She looked down at the ground. Darkness covered her eyes and she started crying. She looked up at the sky. She didn't cry because they just threatened her, she cried cause her favourite trainer was alive. A cry of joy.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! Maybe the story sounds original but I like it! Tell me anything if I need to change something!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the guardians landed in the mansion, they looked for Ash to see where he was. They all got a wristband that they have gotten from Ash when he first became champion. When you pressed the button on the band a hologram showed up. It was like a phone but in a hologram. It showed a map of all regions where there were 5 dots on the map. That pointed out everyone locations. They all looked at Nate that opened his hologram. It showed that Ash was somewhere is Sinnoh. They all nodded and went up doing their own thing. They all thought that Ash needed sometime alone and let him be.

 **Hoenn – Battle frontier headquarters Tuesday 9.34 PM**

Cynthia, still on her knees crying wondered where Ash was going. 'Why did he leave me here, why didn't he talk to me?' Cynthia asked herself in her own thoughts. Now it wasn't just love that had swollen up in her whole body, a part of it was also anger. She just wanted to talk to him again and he just teleported away as fast as he saw her. 'Does he hate me? Is it because I asked if it was his Pikachu? No, that can't be the case. Then what the fuck it is!?' She thought to herself while shaking her head all around. Just when she was going to go to the toilet to wash of all the tears, gardevoir showed up. Cynthia starred at gardevoir and remembered that Ash had one to. But this one was special, it was a shiny one. Gardevoir let out her hand to Cynthia. She walked carefully up to gardevoir, watching her closely to see if she would attack. When their hands meet they instantly teleported. Cynthia landed on her bum when they were at their destination. It took only a millisecond to teleport but the feeling was so unusual as the whole world was spinning for her.

"You will get used to it", a boy voice said. Cynthia looked around as the spinning stopped and saw that she was in her usual spot, the grass hill with the big tree she used to sit under with her pokemon to think over her problems. Under the tree she saw a boy. He was sitting under the tree with his raven hair blowing in the wind, smiling as the sun shined in his eyes, those really deer like eyes. The blood still dripping from his fist. When she looked over at the tree, she could see some of the bark was lose, guessing that he had punched the tree as he did outside the frontier headquarters. Cynthia walked up to the tree, shaking in fear. He wasn't the Ash he used to be. He hadn't shown that side of him at least. The whole way up she starred at Ash, waiting for him to do his move. When she reached the tree, she sat on the opposite side of Ash so they had their backs leaned against the tree on either side. Cynthia started to cry again, the relief of seeing him alive again was nothing she has ever experienced before. But the same time afraid what was going to happen next. Ash could hear her cry from the other side.

"I am sorry I lit up like that. It's the only way I can throw out my anger. I guess you have a lot of questions. I have changed a lot, haven't I?" She nodded and put on a smile on her face.

"Why were you hiding from us Ash", Cynthia asked him. Ash sighed and walked around the tree to sit next to Cynthia. He sat down, took her hand and smiled even more than before. Even putting out a little laugh. Cynthia could hear her heartbeats as Ash took her hand. She didn't want to show Ash that she was nervous around him and tried to hide her feelings. She blushed and leaned her head against him. Ash blushed a little too but weren't bothered by her. These past years he had learned to ignore feelings. But something about Cynthia made Ash's true feelings come out, because his own heartbeat started to beat faster to.

"This is a long story, you want the short story or the long one?" Ash asked Cynthia.

"The short one, don't need to hear it all. I am just glad you are here Ash", Cynthia said and smiled. Ash looked at Cynthia, shocked at what she said. Because he didn't think she cared about him so much. Then he looked out to the sun again and just smiled.

"This sunset reminds me of that day, the day I actually died." When she heard Ash say those words, the time stopped. Those words kept going through her mind, **the day I actually died-the day I actually died**. Ash looked over at Cynthia and noticed something was wrong. He could feel Cynthia's hand pressing his harder and harder for each second. Her eyes were big as tennis balls and her forehead started to sweat. He ditched it for now and started telling the rest of the story. Not that he wasn't worried he just wanted to get this over with.

"When I left that day after the Sinnoh league, I went to the closest airport, and I saw a notice of the Kyoto island and decided to go there. But before I left I went to the nearest pokemon centre and called Dr Oak for all my pokemon, then I took a plane to the Kyoto island. The first year there I just trained. Trained to become strong like I said. And I can't deny it I was strong, as you see know the strongest in the world. But one day I saw a team galactic soldier walking in the forest while I was training. I followed him to a base they had near a big mountain. That mountain is called _mount Ice._ Because it's the only place on the island where it's ice. When I saw the base, I started to make up a plan to engage and destroy the base. I took all my pokemon and 2 days later I went there at night and started attacking. It was a success until I thought I was done. Cyrus, the leader stabbed me in the back when I didn't notice. I remember seeing him looking at me and laugh as he walked away. Then I died, by the way the letter my mom got that said I was dead, it was from Cyrus. But after I died I woke up again. In the same place. And I saw Arceus looking at me. With all the other legendries. Arceus told me that he revived me to life again because I had been such a help to all the other pokemon." Ash himself started to tear up when he was reminded of that day. When finally, someone was grateful of the deeds he had done. Just for a second that day he could forget about the Sinnoh loss. All he could do was smile while looking up at the sky. Feeling the breeze on his face. Breathing in the fresh air. Cynthia had cooled down after he told her the part about Arceus resurrecting him.

"He gave me new life and this wristband. The band lets me communicate with Arceus and my other Guardians without people entering the band. Because only the person who put the band on first can use it and enter it program. After that some legendries decided to join me for the quest to kill Cyrus as a revenge for my death and all he has done to this world. After the incident, I trained more and became the champion of the region. I didn't just train my pokemon, I trained myself mentally and physically. That's a Long story short, and now I am her with you", Ash smiled and looked at Cynthia again. When Ash looked at Cynthia she was crying, but not of joy but of sadness. She looked at Ash back and hugged him tight. She started to cry even more.

"You … you died Ash. It's because I wasn't there to help you. I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU ASH!" The scream echoed through the field, making the birds fly from the trees. When Ash heard that he laid his hands on Cynthia shoulders and dragged her away from him. He looked in Cynthia's eyes deeply. Cynthia looked down thinking Ash would do something to her. When nothing happened, she carefully looked up to Ash. She saw Ash just starring at her, with his dry blood on his forehead leading down to his chin and the scar on his left eye. He just starred at her for seconds. Holding his hands on Cynthia's shoulders. At this moment, you could hear the wind blowing through the landscape. The hair blowing softly in the wind, and one tear flow down his cheek to his chin. He's eyes started glitter and he started to speak up after the minutes of just wind blowing through the landscape.

"Don't ever blame yourself again for what happened to me. None of this was your fault. I ran away from you and didn't want anyone's help. Nobody could have changed the fate I was meeting, it was just me. And I am alive know isn't that right Cynthia, don't be like me and blame yourself for everything that happened in the past", he said to her still with that stare of his. Cynthia dried of her tears with her arms. And putted her chest against his, she laid her chin on Ash's shoulder and she whispered in his ear.

"You are right, Ash Kethum, Sorry for triggering like that". When she did that his whole body started to shiver. Feeling her breath against his hear from the woman he loved was a feeling he wasn't used to. She dragged her head back and looked at him one last time before she stood up and left to her mansion and waved goodbye. Half way down the hill she turned around and ran up to Ash again, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks for today , I hope we will see each other soon again. Oh and take this", she said and blushed a lot. She took up a roll of bandage from her pocket and threw it at Ash. She ran away with a big smile. 'Oh my god what am I doing' she thought and laid both her hands against her cheeks. 5 years' worth of wait was totally worth it for just that moment. Ash blushed the same amount as Cynthia did as he took the bandage and wrapped it around his knuckles, just looking at Cynthia as she was running away. He couldn't wait to see her again, thinking what they would do next.

"Okay didn't expect that, but I don't complain at all", Ash said to himself as he stood up calling for gardevoir.

" **Yes, you wanted to see me?** "

"Teleport us back to the mansion in Kyoto", Ash said as he smiled to gardevoir and she did what he asked.

Ash was now standing in his master bedroom. Gardevoir went to the bed and laid down, she was exhausted and went to sleep at his bed. Ash giggled while looking at gardevoir sleeping and went out of the room.

"There you are Ash, where were you?" Nate said standing outside Ash's room. Ash sighed because now he need to tell them what happened. He is good to not show emotions, but he is a bad liar and can't get away with anything. Ash started to explain that he was waiting for Cynthia at the spot he has seen her on while he has been flying through the world sometimes. That he explained his story and that she didn't get mad at him, instead she blamed herself for what had happened. And of course, the biggest news of all, that she kissed him on the cheek before she left. The 2 girls were fangirling about what had happened.

"Ash I am so happy, congratulations!" Hilda said as she hugged Ash tight. Ash pushed her away and was shocked.

"Wow wow guys, we aren't dating or anything. I bet it was, **thanks for telling me Ash** kiss", Ash said while stuttering. He couldn't hold in the emotions he had for this woman. It was so clear he liked her and everyone knew it. Everyone sighed and looked at Ash with a serious face.

"But you like her right?" Hilda asked ash while grabbing his shoulder.

"Well I guess she is beautiful, is a good trainer, have good personality, and is one of my best friends!" Everybody looked at Ash with their Chins down to the floor. Their blood started to boil and thy clenched their fists. They were all ready to kill Ash but Ash saved the situation.

"HEY HEY I WAS KIDDING!" Ash said in fear. The only thing he saw was 3 shadows looking at him with their glowing red eyes. They all sat down with relief.

"I think I actually like her guys. But I need to find out if she likes me back. I am going to tease her a lot next time I see her." They all looked happy as Ash said that and they even agreed to help Ash with that. Because the 4 guardians had their own partner already. Nate was Dating Hilda and Rosa was dating Hugh (Hilda x Nate/Rosa x Hugh). So, they were happy that their leader had found someone to.

The next day Ash wanted to see Cynthia again just because he can. He woke up early and woke up all his pokemon to. He wanted to play a little prank on Cynthia. He told gardevoir to teleport the selected pokemon to Cynthia's mansion and they started to prepare.

Cynthia woke up and looked at her watch. The clock was set at 11.54 AM. It was pretty early for her to wake up this time of the day. But the sun shined through the room so she couldn't get back to sleep again. She walked out of her room in her undergarments down the stairs like a zombie was just raised form the dead. When she came down the stairs she noticed rose petals all over the floor. She thought her maid was doing something special and she didn't bother. She walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out some milk and started drinking. But suddenly some music started to play. It gave a romantic aura inside the house. She took a knife and went to where the music came from and saw something she never thought she would see in her whole life, the thought never even came to her once.

"Care for a drink M'lady?" Ash asked when he laid in the sofa naked. Only rose petals covering the private parts. Then suddenly Pikachu came in wearing a tuxedo so he looked like a butler. He held a glass of wine offering it to Cynthia. Ash winked at her also holding a glass of wine and taking a zip from it. The whole room was pink because he ordered some pokemon to light the room up. Cynthia just stood there and she dropped her knife, in her undergarments shocked at what she saw. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she was closely checking out Ash. She just wanted to join him and lay beside him. But when she looked down, noticing she was almost naked too, she started to blush up and her heart exploded. She had promised herself only to show herself in her undergarments in front of her boyfriend (when she got one). She screamed and ran away to her room, locking the door. Pikachu walked to Ash giving him a high-five.

A few minutes later Cynthia and Ash sat at her dining table, while Cynthia was pissed at Ash and he just grinned. Both hearts beating fast for each other. In reality Cynthia wasn't so mad at Ash, she liked him a lot and liked what she saw. Of course, the part when she was almost naked wasn't so amusing, but she didn't mind that much. She just didn't want to show him the lewd side of her. Ash in the other hand was really happy at what he saw, seeing her in her undergarments was just a bonus and the reaction was hilarious. Cynthia turned her head and starred at her maid.

"Did you let them in here!?" she said as she smashed her hands on the table, making it shake.

"Yes, I thought it would be fun", the maid said and giggled. Cynthia looked at Ash again. He was just laughing at her and she started to blush up more in embarrassment.

"You creepy bastard Ash. You … you even saw me in my underwear!"

"Well you saw me naked Cynthia", Ash said and winked at her, making her blush even more. She started to feel a little bit dizzy when she thought of the picture of him lying there naked in her sofa. In reality, it was a dream come true for her. Ash clicked on his wristband and the hologram showed up. He went to picture library and show Cynthia some pictures. He showed her a picture of Cynthia when she stood in shock in her underwear. Another picture of her running away. Then finally he showed them a video. The whole thing was recorded. Cynthia wanted to kill Ash right now. Her veins exploded in her body as the blood rushed at high speed. The heart pumping blood at max speed and you could see her face boil up. She looked at him with a deadly stare.

"ASH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she said launching at Ash but her maid stopped her.

"Oh no Cynthia I am not going to show anyone I promise, it is for my own pleasure", he said grinning. Now Cynthia's body took too much pressure and she fell of her chair and she landed head first too floor with her eyes just looking up the rough, her mouth drooling and with a big smile. Ash stood up and went to the other side of the table, seeing Cynthia lying on the floor. She was repeating a sentence over and over.

"He is going use it for his own pleasure, he is going to use it for his own pleasure …" Ash took up his hologram and started to film it ash he couldn't hold in any of his laughter. The maid sighed ash she took Cynthia's arm and dragged her up to her room. Ash called on gardevoir and they teleported back to the mansion. The maid went back down to clean up the mess they had caused. When the maid cleaned up the mess, she found a note. She picked it up and smiled. She went up to Cynthia's room and knocked the door.

"I'm coming in Cynthia", said the maid. She opened the door and she saw something that could only be explained as a golden demon. Her hair was all messed up and all the clothes were lying on the floor and the feathers inside the pillows were everywhere inside the room. The maid just fake smiled and she laid the note on the floor and slowly closed the door. Cynthia looked at the floor and saw the note she left behind. She went down and picked it up and it said the following:

 _Dear Cynthia_

 _Meet me at the hill tomorrow 6.00 PM sharp, if you're late you will miss my special treat only for you. I'm sorry for the prank but I had too, it was fun for me at least. Hope I will see you there._

 _Hugs and kisses from yours only Ash Ketchum_

She read the note and blushed while she also sighed. Her heart slowed down and the blood finally took a rest. But at the same time the temperature inside her raced, because Ash wanted to see her again and say sorry, the person she loved. 'I should go, he just wants to say sorry, right?' She thought to herself. She went to her dresser and looked for the perfect clothes to wear.

 **Kyoto region – Champions mansion Tuesday 5.37 PM**

"Okay listen up my fellow guardians. Tomorrow 6 PM forward I will be gone for a while. While I'm gone I have invited some guests to accompany you here. The Hoenn elite 4 and champion. You can't let any of them go upstairs, you know why yourselves. Tell them that I'm on an errand." The guardians looked at each other and nodded to Ash. He smirked and went back in to his room. Pikachu joined him, and Ash threw another pokeball in the air. From the it a ninetails came out.

" **Finally, you take me out of that prison, I have missed you** ", ninetails said. Ash smiled and ninetails jumped on his lap. Ash petted her while she laid there (this ninetales is a female). Ash had everything planned for tomorrow. He was going to have a picnic ready and they would talk and have fun he thought. When he did he started to smile.

" **Thinking about tomorrow master**?" Gardevoir asked when she came flying in to his home.

"How did you know that?!" Ash asked when he soon realised that gardevoir could read his mind.

"Don't say it I already know", he said to gardevoir. Pikachu had gotten an excellent idea to tease Ash with. He walked to gardevoir and whispered something and gardevoir nodded.

" **So, Ash you were thinking some lewd things you would do tomorrow**?" Gardevoir said. Ash starred at gardevoir and started to blush. The blood rushed through his body, especially at some places.

"N-no I wasn't, okay maybe a little but that won't happen okay!" Ash said to his fellow pokemon friends starring at Ash. Ninetails that had a little crush on Ash wanted to know more. She knows they can't be together but still, pokemon can dream too.

" **Gardevoir what was he thinking about**?" Ninetails asked gardevoir. When gardevoir was going to speak up Ash screamed.

"OKAY STOP THIS TEASING! PIKACHU NO CANDY FOR YOU!" Pikachu begged for forgiveness but Ash just simply said no. They all went to bed after this commotion.

 _Ash, trouble will come ahead._

 _Be on your watch._

 _I can't tell you more right now, I will come with more information later this month._

 _I will always be here if u need me_

Ash woke up from his dream. Arceus had spoken to him, giving him a warning. He looked at the clock. It said 1.45 PM. He slept a lot this morning and he could already hear people talking downstairs. He woke his pokemon up and commanded gardevoir too teleport them to the spot with all the preparations and the other pokemon, and himself of course. Gardevoir did as commanded.

"I just realised, where is the champion today?" A woman asked.

"He's on an errand today and he couldn't show up, I'm so sorry but he has a busy schedule", Hilda said to one of the elite 4 members that was specialist in ice pokemon, her name was Glacia. The women sighed and looked at Hilda.

"Well that's unfortunate, I would like to speak to him. If he is the most powerful trainer I would like to discuss a few fighting tactics with him.

"We aren't that bad either", Hilda said and smiled. Glacia smiled back.

"I guess you're right."

"Wait so you don't have one type of pokemon in your team?" A man asked Nate.

"No, we don't, we all have pokemon depending on the situation or the opponent we are fighting against. We guardian have limited to what types we have, but our champion has them all", Nate said to the man. The man had red hair and were a specialist in dark pokemon. Also, an elite 4 member. Nate then stood still.

"what's wrong?" Sidney asked Nate. But Nate just putted his finger on his lips, meaning to be quiet. He walked up the stairs to the upper level of the mansion. He heard a noise coming from Ash's room. He slowly opened it. He saw 2 people in there. With a meowth and a wobbuffet.

 **Sinnoh region – Cynthias mansion Wednesday 4.30 PM**

"You look nice in that Cynthia, but isn't that too much?" The maid told Cynthia. Cynthia was wearing a big black dress. Not so fit to have a picnic with. Cynthia sighed and looked through her dresser again.

"Let me find a nice dress to wear instead." Cynthia nodded and she needed to go to the bathroom anyways. After a few minutes, she was done at the toilet and the maid had picked out a dress for her to wear.

"Is that my dress?"

"No, it's mine, but I think it would fit you well", the maid said and helped Cynthia put the dress on. Cynthia went to the mirror in her room and blushed when she saw how she looked. 'I hope Ask likes it' she thought as her heart started beating faster when she thought about him. She hugged her maid and ran down the stairs.

2 hours and 15 minutes later Cynthia was ready to leave the mansion and meet up with Ash. She called her garchomp and sat on his back and told him to fly to the field she always flew too. Garchomp did as she commanded. After the flight Cynthia jumped of garchomp and saw Ash sleeping, leaning against the tree with his pokemon. 'I guess he must have been here a while' she thought to herself. She went up to Ash, seeing that gardevoir and Pikachu was sleeping next to him.

"Maybe … maybe I should kiss him so he wakes up?" she asked herself. She really liked Ash after all. She herself accepted her fellin gs yesterday when she spoke to her maid about the prank Ash did.

 _ **Flashback – yesterday**_

 _Cynthia hears knocking on her door._

" _Come in", she said as the maid stepped inside the room. She sat down on the bed edge with Cynthia._

" _Cynthia, I am just wondering … Do you like Ash?" She asked Cynthia. The moment she said that Cynthia's face started to get red and her heart started beating faster as it always gets when someone says the name Ash to her._

" _WH-WHAT ARE U SAYING?!" she asked her maid while she stuttered and looked up to the roof, seeing an image of Ash winking at her inside of her head. The maid giggled and laid her hand on Cynthia's shoulder._

" _Cynthia just think about it okay?" She said to the blushing champion before she left the room._

 **Flashback ended – present time**

"okay let's do it …", Cynthia said to herself. She closed in on Ash's face. She started to sweat and her heart started beating faster as she got closer to Ash. When her body couldn't take it anymore and she suddenly regretted what she was doing and was going pull her head back.

"No no I can't do this!" But something stopped her. She saw an arm next to her and she felt a hand in the back of her head. She looked back at Ash and saw that he was awake.

"That dress suits you Cynthia", he said to her. She had a yellow dress that was the same colour as her hair. With a lot of flowers on it. A typical summer dress. He smiled and then he kissed Cynthia on the lips. It took a moment for Cynthia to get what was happening, it was a miracle she didn't pass out at that moment but she couldn't let this moment get to waste. She was blushing like crazy and was starting to think happy thoughts so she didn't pass out. After a while Cynthia closed her eyes and started kissing Ash back. Their lips glued together and they weren't planning to take them away from each other for a while. Their chests pushed close to each other feeling their heartbeats, both hearts beat at least 120 beats a second. But none of the cared, because they were so happy together just now.

 **Kyoto region – Champions mansion Wednesday 6.13 PM**

Nate walked down the stairs in the mansion. Hugh saw him coming from upstairs and wondered what was going on.

"Nate what was going on upstairs?"

"Just some trouble makers, nothing special" he said and smiled as he walked back to Sidney. Hugh sighed and walked back to his guests.

"Sorry for leaving you."

"No worries, so I was just wondering. Have Zac really seen Ash around here? Have you seen him too?" A woman said with short black hair and 2 big flowers on each side of the head.

"I am wondering too", said Steven Stone. Hugh started to get nervous and went to get Hilda.

"Excuse me a minute okay?" Hugh left the group and found Hilda.

"Hilda come I need your help, they are asking about Ash", he said and Hilda was getting nervous to.

"Okay we can't say any hints about Zac being Ash. We can just say what Ash said at the party", they both nodded and started to walk back to the 2 guests while holding hands.

"This is surprising, are you 2 a couple?" The woman with the big flowers said and grinned.

"Y-yes we are Phoebe, we have been for a long time now", Hilda answered while she stuttered and blushed. She always gets nervous when people talk about her love life.

"Well back to the real question, what about Ash?"

 **Sinnoh region – On the field Wednesday 7.24 PM**

"You really did that? That's so funny!" Cynthia said while laughing and rolling in the grass. Ash just put on a grumpy face and blushed. During his child hood he did things he wasn't proud over.

"Yes, I did. B-but it was years ago! Don't drag it out."

"Oh Ashy I won't I am sorry, I got some piss in the house, you want some?" she said while she was holding in her laughter.

"Okay Cynthia, I got something for you to, you want me to remember you what it is?" As he said that he pressed the button on his wrist band and the hologram showed up. He went to the picture library and pressed on a video. You know, that video. Cynthia blushed as the video was starting. Holding in her anger she looked at Ash. She was trying really hard but you could see she wasn't really enjoying what was going on. Anger wasn't the only thing filling op her heart, it was embarrassment too.

"Okay Ash I am sorry! I don't want to see this!" She screamed and was trying to end the video by pressing on pause on the hologram. But nothing worked.

"What is this sorcery Ash, tell me!"

"Well only I can control the hologram so I am sorry my little Cynthia" he said that and laughed at Cynthia. She was sitting in the grass, blushing as she saw herself on the video in her underwear. Blushing as Ash laid on the sofa with all the rose petals. Trying to hold in her lewdness. But Ash's body was just perfect. Under these 5 years he must have trained a lot cause he's body has gotten really musclear. But this time she couldn't hold it in anymore. Cynthia launched at Ash so the video ended and they started rolling down the hill. They stopped midway, Cynthia was standing on all 4 and Ash was underneath. They looked at each other, and never stopped for minutes. Until Cynthia broke the gaze and started kissing Ash. He kissed her back and they kissed each other passionate a long time. With their lips glued together just like before. Until they started to undress, and Cynthia started to enjoy the kissing even more.

 **Kyoto region – Champions mansion Wednesday 8.43 PM**

"Thanks for telling us, it was fun coming here today"

"No problem, we had fun too", Hilda said and smiled back at Drake. The Hoenn champion and the elite 4 started walking out and waved their goodbye. When the 4 guardians were going back upstairs they heard the Hoenn squad talking about Ash.

"Doesn't Zac kind of remind you of Ash?" Steven asked the elite 4. They looked at each other and nodded.

"You are right, maybe Ash made a big impact in his life and he wanted to look like him?" Glacia said to the others.

"I don't know, but I don't want to talk about Ash anymore. Let's just go back" Sidney said and they all flew back home on their pokemon. The 4 guardians looked at each other. And they were all thinking the same thing.

"Oh no, this isn't good"

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment if I need to change something with the story, grammatic and over all. I am just doing this to improve my English and for fun. I am just a 16 year old Swedish boy trying to do something on his free time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ash sat under the tree, watching the sunset. He smiled thinking about this day, he was so happy right now. Cynthia came and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Both hearts connected by the red string of fate.

"It's so beautiful", she said and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you", Ash said.

"That's so original Ash", Cynthia said and giggled. Ash started laughing to.

"I know that already, but at least it is the truth", he said and stroked Cynthia's hair. She looked at him and smiled. 'Ash has his flaws, but doesn't we all?' She thought to herself. They sat there under the tree, and saw the sun setting behind the mountains. Listening to the trees blowing in the wind, seeing leaves blow in front of their eyes. As the night started to come forth it started to get a little colder outside. Ash in his boxers, went to get a blanket from his bag. He laid it over Cynthia naked body, only undergarments covering it. He laid the blanket so it covered her body and sat under the blanket himself afterwards. She rested her head on Ash's shoulder. When they were done with their preparations the stars had showed themselves in the night sky. On the hill it was no lights, so it was completely dark and you could see all the stars in the sky. Even the bright white full moon that was lightening up the night sky.

"Cynthia, out of all the beautiful stars in the sky that shines, you are the one that shines the brightest and is the most beautiful for me", Ash said as he laid his arm around Cynthia's naked body underneath the blanket. She felt an arrow of love struck her heart when he said that. No one had never said such a compliment to her before. She had heard compliments like **you are hot beautiful today** and **you look hot in that outfit** , but never something so romantic. She took his hand and he took hers. Now their hands connected to each other.

"I guess we are dating now?" Cynthia asked him, looking up at the stars.

"No, we aren't Cynthia", Ash said as he turned his head and looked at Cynthia. Cynthia felt a lightning bolt through her body as he said. She thought she was going to die. Was everything he did just to tease her? Was all of this for nothing? she looked at him with that deadly stare she gave him the day he left Sinnoh, to train in the Kyoto region with tears in her eyes. He giggled as he saw that stare again.

"I am only kidding Cynthia", he said and smiled back. Cynthia breathed out in relief, feeling the electricity leaving her body and she got closer to ash.

"Now you have seen me in my underwear again, so if you said no I would literally kill you"

"It's a little sad that you wouldn't go naked, I know you like to go all out. You are a lewd girl Cynthia." When Cynthia heard that she blushed, he figured out her secret. Was that a bad thing though? He hadn't complained yet. She ditched the thought and hit Ash's shoulder.

"Ouch, ok I am not going to tease you more, for today. But I wouldn't mind seeing you naked though", he said and got closer to Cynthia. He went up on all 4 and was standing over her. He bent down his head and kissed her on the lips again, while Cynthia was holding him around his waist. Now Cynthia was happy, getting back to the real action she wanted os badly.

 **Kyoto – The champions mansion 00.34 AM**

"Is he ever going to come back?" Rosa sighed and looked at the others. They all shook their heads and they started laughing. Then they saw gardevoir teleporting in front of them.

" **We have guests** ", she said and the 4 guardians stood up and hid around the nearest corner. Hugh told the others in sign language that he would go down first. He went out to the main staircase that went down to the mansion entrance and saw 4 team galactic members. He told the others (in sign language again) to bring his stuff to him. It was a belt of knifes. That included 4 knives, and a vest to protect himself with. He had everything he needed and stood in the middle of the stair case, playing with a knife.

"There they are, attack them!" One of the team galactic member said, and they started shooting at Hugh. He ran down the stairs and dodged every bullet. A bullet was going to hit his face but he blocked it with his titanium knife and the bullet bounced back at a galactic members leg. He threw a knife at the same galactic member right in the heart. '3 more to go.' Hugh could feel the blood rushing through his veins, the feeling of killing someone, it was a feeling he missed. He ran towards the next member and he tried to hit him with his gun. Hugh ducked and bended out his leg and kicked the galactic member on his leg making him fall. The other 2 members tried shooting Hugh but Hugh picked up the member that had fallen and used him as a shield. Making the other members shooting their friend. '2 more to go'. The blood rushed faster and faster for every target he killed. Hugh threw 2 knifes at the next member, both hitting the shoulders, one on each side. The member screamed in pain as he had 2 knifes inside of him. Hugh ran up to the last member letting out a psycho scream and his eyes were big ass tennis balls and were burning fire of excitement. He felt his heart started to grow flowers around it, this feeling was his paradise. He stood in front the member and stabbed him in the throat, he went behind the member and kicked him at the other one. 'just 1 more'. His veins couldn't take the excitement anymore and it started to bleed out on some places. Hugh went up to the last one that was shaking in fear and felt a little dizzy after the last member Hugh attacked got pushed on him. He could do nothing. Hugh hit him in the stomach so the member had hard to breath. Hugh went behind him. Took his waist and bended backwards, making the last member break his neck. Hugh let go of the last member holding a bloody knife, bleeding all over his body. The other Guardians ran down the stairs and saw the piles of blood. Hugh just smiled and played with his knife with his fingers, making them bleed.

"How can **that** **thing** be your boyfriend Rosa?" Hilda asked Rosa in shock.

"Sometimes I can't understand it myself, but it is good to have one that can defend himself", Rosa said as she ran up to Hugh and threw a towel to him. Hugh cleaned of the blood all over him.

"What is going on, gardevoir told me that you guys had some …", Ash said as he saw what was going on, Cynthia standing beside him both dressed up with their clothes again. Cynthia laid her hands on her mouth as she couldn't understand what was going on. She slowly backed away from them. Seeing that Cynthia had seen her own parents get murdered in front of her when she was just a little girl, the fear of seeing dead people has been with her ever since. Her heart got stone cold and she couldn't breath. Ash grabbed her hand before she fell down to the floor.

"It's okay Cynthia, trust me", he said as he smiled and kissed Cynthia. She nodded as she walked back to Ash, her heart started to beat again and hot air filled her heart, making the cold heart melt away. The other 2 girl guardians started fangirling again when they saw Ash kiss Cynthia.

"The one on cleaning duty clean this mess up, you know where to take the bodies", Ash said as he went up the stairs while holding hands with Cynthia. Rosa and Hugh also went up the stairs following Ash and Cynthia. Nate sighed as he were on the cleaning today. Hilda took his hand and kissed him. She decided to help him.

Ash went up to the meeting room (the room with the 2 sofas and the desk at the back) and sat down in the sofa on the left with Cynthia, while Rosa and Hugh sat down on the right sofa.

"Who were they?" Ash asked the 2 guardians.

"They were team galactic members", Ash looked at Hugh Shocked at what he said. Ash smashed his fist to the table. The hatred he had for that team, those people who ruined his life. Those people that made Cynthia blame herself for his death. Ash clenched his fist as he looked up to the other members.

"Dammit, I never thought they actually would come here and attack", Cynthia took his hand and Ash calmed down. Gardevoir came in.

" **I saw them breaking through the door while I was on guard. The door was locked so they must have had some kind of mechanism to open the door, the door is too complicated to picklock** ", gardevoir said as she was looking at Ash. Cynthia looked confused at gardevoir, because she couldn't understand pokemon language, then she looked at Ash and he nodded at gardevoir.

"What did she say?" Cynthia asked Ash. He looked at Cynthia and sighed.

"Gardevoir saw them while she was on guard, and that the door is too complicated to picklock so they must have had some kind of mechanism to open the door", he told Cynthia. She nodded as she was impressed that Ash could understand what gardevoir was saying. Ash nodded at gardevoir and she teleported away.

"You should sleep at home tonight, it isn't safe here", Ash said as he grabbed Cynthia's shoulder, and he started pressing it harder and harder like he was nervous. It was obvious that he was worried about her. He could only imagine what he would do If team galactic would capture or even kill her, just the thought made Ash's heart boil up in hatred.

"Okay I will, but can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, I will let gardevoir teleport you back now and back here tomorrow when you wake up. I will also send you ninetails with you just in case they attack you. I don't think they will but just in case", he said again. Cynthia smiled and love filled her heart when he said that. She liked that her boyfriend was so worried about her. She kissed him goodbye and left the room. Gardevoir came back in, holding some kind of mechanism in her hand. She gave Ash the mechanism and then she went to Cynthia and teleported her back home. Ash took a closer look at what gardevoir brought to Ash.

"You know what this is?" He asked the 2 guardians and the shook their heads.

"I know what it is", said Nate as he entered the room. He went to Ash and took the thing out of his hands. It was just a titanium square.

"This is a mechanism that can open every lock in the world. You basically scan the lock you want open by pressing this button", he said and pointed at a blue button.

"Then it takes around 1 hour to scan it, then you just have the lock you want to open, then you put the lock inside of the circle of the box on the side over here. And u press the red button next to the blue on and its done", he said and pointed at a marked black circle on the other side of the box. He gave Ash the box again and sat next to him.

"Where is Hilda?" Ash asked Nate.

"She is looking over the security footage. Like I said it takes around 1 hour to scan it, so it means the intruders was outside for an hour waiting. I suspect that isn't the case. Because you see if u scan one specific lock one time, the mechanism remembers that lock and you can open it whenever you want again. I forgot to tell you Ash, but there was some other guests here earlier. They are tied up in your room" he said. Ash sighed and walked over to his room.

"Ash how could you!" Jessie screamed at Ash.

"I am sorry haven't told my friends yet that you work for me", Ash said as he untied them. Ash took out his hologram and started writing a message to all the guardians telling not attack the team rocket members. He told them to try get information on the intruders and they did as he said. The rest of the evening Ash trained his pokemon, Nate looking at the lock opener thing, Hilda looking at the security footage and Hugh and Rosa having some alone time. After a while they all went to sleep, because they had been up all night.

The next day Ash woke up in his bed looking at his watch that was set at 2.56 PM. The first thing he wanted to do was to see if Cynthia was okay. He called for gardevoir and they teleported to Cynthia's room. When they were there he saw Cynthia sleeping. Her golden hair laying on the bed and Cynthia herself curled up in a ball. Ash decided to not wake her up but joined her instead. After a few minutes Cynthia woke up. She felt a hand at her breast. She looked back and saw Ash laying there. She didn't mind, because after all she was a lewd girl. She sighed and put her clothes on and kissed Ash. He woke up and saw Cynthia standing there smiling.

"The whole point sleeping with me was to grab my breast?" Cynthia asked Ash.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if I did I am sorry", he said as he stood up again. Cynthia rolled her eyes and went down to the kitchen. The maid had heard them upstairs and prepared breakfast. Ash came down just a few seconds later. They started eating and just talking to each other. Until a message broke the chattering. Both had gotten a message at the same time. They looked on their phones and it was from Scott. It said the following:

 _Hi, Scott here, your partner for the Championship has been decided. Your partner is Cynthia Shirona, the Sinnoh champion. Your duo fights will always be 3 on 3 battles! The Championship will start in 3 days. But a meeting will be held the day before at 1.00 PM to discuss and tell you guys the final details. People from all over the world will come so I hope you are prepared!_

Ash looked at Cynthia and she looked at him, both grinning at each other. The excitement of watching him battle was now going to be shared, the blood rushing through her veins, her heart beating for him would now be connected. The temperature would rise in the battlefield. The plans Ash made when he was stuck in a corner mid battle would be shared, his secret battle tactics would be spoiled to her. The maid jumped and clapped her hands while she read Cynthia's message. Ash took up his hologram and asked the 4 guardians which partners they have gotten. They replied with:

 _RosaxDrake_

 _HughxLance_

 _HildaxGlacia_

 _NatexFlint_

Ash nodded because they all had gotten elite 4 members from different regions, other than lance being a champion.

"Well then let's go to showing our pokemon shall we?" Ash asked Cynthia and she agreed. They teleported (using gardevoir) to the field.

"So what pokemon are you using the first round Cynthia?"

"These boys, come out!" She screamed as she was throwing her pokeballs in the air. The pokemon the emerged was milotic, garchomp and spiritbomb.

"Not a bad team Cynthia, well here is mine" he threw only one pokeball in the air. The pokemon that came out was pikachu.

" **OMG ASH WHY YOU LEAVE ME IN THERE FOR SO LONG**?!" Pikachu screamed while jumping on Ash's shoulder. Ash just laughed. Cynthia looked confused when she only saw Ash having 2 pokemon out, the other one being gardevoir.

"You only have 2 pokemon?" Cynthia asked him.

"No, but the last one is a secret" he said and winked at her. Cynthia ran up to him demanding what pokemon it was. Ash just laughed and ran away from her.

 **Kyoto region – 2 Days later 1.00 PM**

"This is the location of the arena?" Drake asked himself when he stood in front of the champions mansion. When he said that the doors opened Ash came out being Zac, wearing his hoodie.

"Welcome to my mansion and our personal arena" he said while pointing at his mansion. While he did that the ground started to shake. They saw an Arena come out of the ground, that was connected to the mansion.

"Welcome inside, just go up the stairs and forward. You can't miss it", Ash said as he smiled to his guests.

"You have the cameras ready?" Ash whispered through his wristband.

"They are ready sir" meowth answered through the wristband. Ash nodded to himself and followed the other guests in to the arena. At the end of the hall Scott stood in a big room with A gigantic window behind it, from the view you could see the whole arena. It was the VIP room.

"Welcome everybody, here we are all the 128 trainers making 64 pairs participating in this championship. I am Scott as you should now. On the right, you see a TV screen with all the pairings and when your match is. The matches will always be 3 on 3 battles but with random battlefields and rules. The matches will start tomorrow, the first match being Zac and Cynthia vs Misty and Clair at 9.00 AM! In total, there will be 64 matches!" Ash looked at Cynthia and nodded.

"The other matches will come up during the first match! Have a nice day and the ones who travelled from far away, we have rooms you can stay in here in the arena!" Scott said as he walked down the stage.

"Well those 2 shouldn't be a problem" Ash said to Cynthia.

"I don't have any fairy types that can counter Clair's dragon pokemon, do you?" She asked Ash, and he just grinned.

"Oh I got one, promise me" he said and grinned.

"Looks like we got this then", Cynthia said and took Ash's hand and they walked back to his room.

 **Tomorrow 8.55 PM on the battlefield**

Cynthia and Ash stood at the battlefield. It was a grass plain arena, that was good for any grass pokemon. That was good because none of us had one, so no bonuses for anyone. Because Misty is a water focused gym leader and Clair being a dragon focused gym leader.

"HEEELOOOOO EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYYY its your host Scott here with 2 guests with me today, first we have one of the 4 guardians of Kyoto. Her Name is Hildaaaaaaaaaaa. The second guest, the champion of the Kanto region. Lanceeeeeeee himself!" Scott screamed through the mic and the whole crowd started cheering with him.

"So, Hilda which team do you think will win?"

"Ash and Cynthia easy" she answered.

"I think so to but I think Misty and Clair won't go down that easy" Lance said and Hilda grinned.

"Trainers send out your pokemon, u may switch pokemon during the match only once!"

"Spiritbomb come and give me a hand!" Cynthia screamed while throwing her pokeball in the air.

"Nine tails come and give me a hand to!" Ash screamed and out came not an ordinary ninetails, it was and blue one with a cloud shaped tail. It was an Aloalan Ninetails. 'That's his secret pokemon?! It is so beautiful' Cynthia thought.

"That won't matter, come out dragonair" said Clair.

"Come out gyarodos", Misty said both throwing out there pokeball.

"Start the battle!" Ash let out his hand meaning that they could have the first move.

"Fine then, gyarodos water gun at the ninetails." A spear of water was aiming for ninetails.

"Dodge it and calm mind", Ash screamed and ninetails did ash she was commanded.

"She is open, use thunderbolt on ninetails", Clair demanded dragonair. The bolt of thunder charged up and was soon ready to be fired on ninetails.

"Won't let that happen, shadow pulse at dragonair", Cynthia said and it was a clean hit before dragonair could use thunderbolt.

"Now ninetails, do a hyper beam at dragonair." Nine tails charged up the hyper beam and it fired. It hit and it was a strong attack because of the attack boost from calm mind.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon."

"Okay kingdra, lets show them!"

"Gyarodos, flamethrower on spiritbomb!" Flame erupted and was heading for spirit bomb.

"Kingdra shoot a dragon pulse at ninetails!" The white dragon like shadow flew through the air heading for ninetails.

"Ninetails stand on guard!"

"Spiritbomb shoot a darkpusle at the flamethrower", the moves collided and a big smoke came onto the arena.

"Nice Clair you hit ninetails!" Misty said. The smoke cleared and saw that Ninetails didn't even have a scratch.

"How?" Cynthia asked Ash.

"She is a fairy/ice pokemon my dear. Dragon attacks can't hurt her", he said and smiled. Cynthia had never seen such a ninetails before so she didn't know what type it was. The arena was getting hotter and hotter like Cynthia wanted it to be. The blood in her veins rushed through her heart that was pumping blood like crazy. This was the moment she had been waiting for a long time.

"F-fine kingdra, watergun at spiritbomb!"

"Gyarodos do a flamethrower at Spiritbomb." The spear of water and the flames emerged creating 1 big attack, and it closed in on spiritbomb and he was to slow to dodge it.

"Ninetails use protect to protect spiritbomb!" Ash screamed as ninetails ran in front of spiritbomb, creating a blue substance that protected both of pokemon underneath it. Some of the damage went through it because it wasn't made too take 2 attacks at onece. Ninetails had taken some damage.

"Are you okay ninetails?" ninetails stood up and nodded. 'It was a fire attack so she could have taken a lot of damage, need to be on my guard.'

"Spiritbomb use psychic on kingdra!"

"Ninetails use hyperbeam a little on the right from kingdra!"

"Gyarodos try to protect kingdra from damage fast and push him out of the way!" Gyarodos ran to kingdra and took the psychic attack and pushed kingdra out of the way thinking hyperbeam would miss. But misty isn't so smart as she looks.

"Ninetails hyperbeam!" Ash screamed and ninetails aimed a little to the right from where originally kingdra was located, it was a clear shot on both kingdra and gyarodos. Because hyperbeam takes some time to charge, and misty forgot that. Both pokemon down.

"Gyarodos and Kingdra are unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!"

"Dragonite come out!" Clair shouted.

"Starmie I need a hand", Misty said.

"Dragonite use outrage on spiritbomb!"

"Ninetails take it!" Ash screamed and ninetails rolled in front of spiritbomb and took the dragon attack dealing no damage to her.

"Now fast starmie, use surf on spiritbomb while ninetails is distracted!" The wave of water hit spiritbomb and it was a critical hit. He didn't have a lot of HP left.

"Spiritbomb return, Garchomp help me out!" Cynthia said.

"Nine tails return, gardevoir come and help me!" the 2 trainers switched their pokemon and according to the rules they couldn't switch anymore after this.

"Misty, we could have switched to, we are stupid!"

"Don't care about that now, starmie thunder at garchomp!"

"Gardevoir counter it with shadowball!" The 2 attacks collided and the smoke filled the arena once again.

"Garchomp sunny day!" And the arena started to light up. Making fire attacks even stronger.

"Clair, I can't see where they are! The smoke is covering my sight!" Ash had made up a plan as the smoke covered the battlefield. 'Gardevoir, use double team and send out one fake clone on the right while you use calm mind and charge a hyperbeam in the smoke' Ash told gardevoir using telepathy. Gardevoir nodded and did what Ash said. She summoned the clone and It flew out of the smoke.

"There she is! Dragonite use Dragon pulse on gardevoir!"

"Starmie thunder again!" the dragon shaped attack and the thunder flew through the battlefield and the attacks hit the fake gardevoir and it just vanished. The smoke cleared after a few seconds. Reviling the real gardevoir ready to launch a hyperbeam.

"Gardevoir hyper beam at Dragonite!"

"Garchomp use flamethrower at starmie" The powerful beam and the enhanced fire attack hit both dragonite and starmie, dragonite fainted.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Clair is out of the match.

"I forfeit", Misty said to the judge.

"Misty surrendered, the winners are Cynthia and Zac. The whole crowd started to applause and cheer on them. Both Ash and Cynthia was drowning in sweet. They both missed the excitement of battling.

"Wow what a battle, both of the teams had their tactics but I am still amazed how the gardevoir did that hyperbeam in the smoke taking out dragonite. Hilda, you have an explanation?" Scott asked Hilda.

"Well you see this was the case, Zac's gardevoir can use double team. She duplicated herself and send out a fake one so Misty and Clair would attack the Clone. While they attacked gardevoir used calm mind to boost attack and defence, then charged up a hyperbeam to do an ultimate attack taking dragonite out.

"Well Hilda that was a spectacular explanation. But wait, what is this? Am I seeing things? Is it the champions kissing each other?! Do we have a new couple introduced?! A big applause for the winners down there kissing!", Scott said surprised at what he saw. The whole crowd started to scream and cheer even more as Cynthia and Ash waved up to them, walking out hand in hand.

"Hugh, look at this", said Nate when he opened his hologram, showing a video.

"We need to tell Ash fast", Hugh said as he stood up and walked back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ash came up the stairs leading to the battlefield, holding Cynthia's hand. They stopped when they say Hugh running up to them.

"We have some information", Hugh said and Ash nodded.

"Okay next match will begin in 30 minutes! It will be Hugh and Lance vs Brock and Jasmine", Scott said through the speakers. Hugh sighed and looked at Ash. He nodded and Hugh went to see Lance.

"Let's go and see Nate", he said and Cynthia nodded. They found Nate sitting in the VIP room.

"There you are Ash, Hilda looked over the security footage and saw this." He took up a video on his hologram. It showed the galactic members just using the lock opener thing without scanning it. Nate looked at Ash as he ended the video.

"What is that thing they are using?" Cynthia asked. Ash told Nate to explain to her and he did as he was asked. Rosa came in the room.

"Rosa look at this", Ash said and showed her the video. Rosa looked shocked when she saw the video.

"Doesn't that mean someone else has been there before scanning it?" Ash nodded in agreement. Nate and Cynthia came back joining the discussion.

"I looked over the security footage when the Hoenn squad was here. I didn't see anyone sit there and scan it but someone could have left the thing there and then went in. You can't see the door from the camera angle", Nate said. They all sat down and started to think who it could be.

"Anyone that has been to my mansion is a suspect, even us in here. I am not saying I think it is Cynthia, Rosa, Nate etc, I am just saying the possibilities." They all nodded and started to think who else had been to the mansion. They all came up with that there was the Hoenn squad, Scott, Team rocket, Cynthia and the ones living in the house.

"All together we have 14 suspects?"

"If u include meowth that basically could do that to there is 15", Cynthia said and Ash nodded.

"Who of these people can we conclude didn't do it?" Rosa asked the group.

"I have to say Cynthia, she hasn't been to the down floor except for the time when Hugh did his thing. And when she was down stairs it was only 5 minutes, and it took 1 hour to scan then lock so that's impossible", Ash said.

"Cynthia is out of the game, that leaves 14 suspects left."

"It's the same thing with Scott, he has only knocked on the door to give me some news and left. He hasn't been there an hour. It's impossible that he did it."

"Maybe he put the mechanism there and send a pokemon to grab it later? When was he here Ash, we look over the footage to be sure", Rosa said and they agreed. Ash told them it was June 13 (3 weeks ago) Nate opened the hologram and looked over the footage. They saw nothing.

"Could there be a possibility that a pokemon used dig to grab it? Ignoring the camera."

"No, there camera doesn't show the door but you could see sign of a hole on the camera if that was the case", Nate said and Cynthia nodded.

"Hey Zac, I was wondering if you and Cynthia could help we watch the match as a guest?" Scott asked as he came into the room. Hilda behind him sighing and joining the others.

"Sure Scott, we will be there in 5", Ash said and Scott nodded. Ash summoned gardevoir and told her something using telepathy. Gardevoir nodded and Ash and Cynthia left the room hand in hand.

"Uh that was so exhausting", Hilda said sitting in the sofa. Gardevoir came in front of them.

" **Ash wanted me to tell you this, under his desk in a button. Press that and a lock to a safe behind the wall will show up. In there we will but all our prof and investigation stuff so no one else can see and take it from us, we need to have it safe somewhere. I have the key so if you have found something new, find me or talk to Ash and I will give you the key so u can put it in the safe. Ash wanted me to tell you this because only you, the 4 guardians and the champion of Kyoto can understand pokemon language** ", gardevoir said and everyone else nodded.

" **Pancakes are on the menu today, you want me to bring you guys some while you watch the game**?" Gardevoir asked.

"Hell yea that's a great idea, I will come with you just in case", Nate said and gardevoir agreed.

"Did I hear anything about pancakes, oh it was a long time ago I ate those", a man said as he entered the room.

"Hello Steven, going to watch the game with us?" Rosa asked as Steven sat down in the sofa.

"Yea, I want to see the power of the strongest guardian of the Kyoto island", He said and smiled. Nate and Gardevoir waved goodbye as they left for the pancakes. Hilda got a message on her phone, she nodded at Rosa.

"Well I have something I need to do really fast. I will come back soon", Hilda said as she ran out of the room.

"What was that about?"

"Oh its nothing, just her new dress, just got here probably. Been waiting for months", Rosa said to Steven.

"Whatever then, let's just enjoy match", he said and looked out the window.

Hilda was running in the hallway leading to the mansion. She walked down the stairs leading to the entrance of the mansion were team rocket was waiting. Hilda laid her hands on her knees as she breathed fast and gasped for air.

"Okay we have the info-."

"Wait a second Jessie ... just need … 5 seconds … ", Hilda said looking down on the floor. After a few seconds, she looked back up.

"You know what the mechanism is now?"

"Yes, it is called the lockfinder. It is made in Hoenn and u can only get one from there to. They are really expensive and are sold on the black pokemarket. Not a lot of people own them. Just rich people probably", James said and gave back the lockfinder to Hilda.

"Thanks this was very useful information. Go and take a rest for now." They all nodded and went back to their rooms. Hilda ran back to Rosa and Steven. And on the way, she saw the 4 elites of Hoenn passing by.

"Hey there Hilda, you are going watch the match?" Sidney asked her.

"Y-yea I am, where are you guys going?"

"Just some fresh air, is that allowed by the way? To go out this way?"

"Not usually Phobe, but this time you can, just be sure to get back in fast and don't go in to any rooms", she said and smiled as she ran back to Rosa.

"Well this match is already set, I am going to get something to drink", Steven said and started walking away from the VIP room. Seeing Hilda running back and he smiled and waved goodbye as he was leaving.

"Where is he going?" Hilda said as she sat in the sofa.

"To get something to drink, Hilda you are sweeting. Are u okay?"

"Y-yea, just ran a lot …"

"Oh well got some juicy information for me?"

"Yes you see the mechanism is fr- "

"Brock and Jasmines last pokemon is down, Hugh and Lance is the winners!"

"What a spectacular match! Wouldn't you agree Zac?"

"Yes I agree, both sides did a good job" they said from the speakers. Rosa and Hilda sighed and Hilda started to explain what team rocket told her. And that the elite 4 wanted to get some air and went through the mansion. Rosa looked shocked at what he heard.

"If the lockfinder was from Hoenn, it's a bigger chance the culprit is from Hoenn. We should look at the security footage after today to see if they did somethings suspicious", she said and Hilda agreed. Ash and Cynthia came in the room all worn out and sat down.

"It was pretty tough yes … Scott screams so much haha …", Ash said while sighing. Cynthia agreed and laid her head on Ash's lap and fell asleep. Ash just smiled and patted her head.

"Well anyways … we have information on the mechanism, it's called a lockfinder", Hilda said and told Ash everything else team rocket said. Ash nodded and started looking at Cynthia.

"It must be someone from Hoenn, the elite 4 or Steven Stone, it must be", he said, he kissed Cynthia's forehead and walked back to his room carrying Cynthia like a princess.

"He really worries about her huh …?" Rosa said to Hilda, she just sighed. Nate came back with the pancakes with gardevoir.

"What's up guys?"

"Just thinking things over", Hilda said as she went to Nate kissing him. Rosas wristband started to vibrate, meaning someone was calling. Rosa pressed the button on the band and Ash started talking.

"Guys open your hologram, look at this", Ash said to Rosa, she did that and it showed Ash's face. He was livestreaming from his wristband. The band also included a camera so you could make movies, take pictures etc.

"So … what is it Ash, I don't get it?" Ash turned his camera the other way. He was in the meeting room, but something was off. The safe in the back was open. All the prof and footage was destroyed, burnt if you want to be specific.

"What?! How, no one could know it was there. No one could have known it was there except us. Gardevoir told us, right?" Rosa said as she flustered. She was nervous at what was going to happen next. The culprit has destroyed all footage and clues we had. He/she even found the most secret place in this mansion.

"I know who it is, let's all go to Ash's bedroom. Cynthia is there so she can be safe to. I will text Hugh and tell him to come, his match is over anyway", Nate said. Everyone nodded and Ash ended his live stream and everybody started walking in to Ash's room.

Ash kissed Cynthia and she woke up, she yawned and dried of her tears (sometimes when I yawn tears can come, only me?).

"Oh hi, sorry I fell asleep but what is go- ", she said but Ash kissed her on the lips with more passion. Cynthia was shocked when he did, but she decided to go with it. They started to lay down in the bed, with Cynthia being on top of Ash. As they kept going clothes started to come off, one after one.

"Okay lovebirds that's enough", Nate said as he ran in with his phone, filming them. Ash tried to take the covers over them and hide their bodies, but Cynthia stopped him.

"Who cares about them, let's just keep going", she said as she licked around her mouth, like she wanted more. Ash grinned as he dug in. The others just looked away as they were embarrassed.

"What is going on in he- woah … ", Hugh said as he entered the room.

"Why don't you ever do that Rosa?"

"Yea same with Hilda …" The 2 boys looked at each other and sighed. The 2 girls looked at them with a deadly stare. They ran at the boys but Ash stopped them.

"Woah woah boys, don't be jealous. Cynthia does this because she really loves me and see no flaws within me. She just can't stop, see?" Ash said as Cynthia kissed his neck.

"Yea Hugh, if you were perfect I would probably do that to. You are too aggressive and your methods are to … bloody …"

"Yea Nate, you are such an airhead, I always tease you when I want do something. But you never get them.

"Wha- that isn't tr-."

"Okay Cynthia stop for now okay, and guys stop fighting. We have a culprit to catch", Ash said and the others sat down on the floor and Cynthia stopped and sat on the beds edge.

"Okay Nate, you said you knew who it was? Tell me."

"It is Steven Stone, 100% sure", as he said that everybody started looking at him asking for proof.

"Well you see guys, only the persons that could understand pokemon language could know where that safe was right? Steven understands pokemon language", everybody was shocked when they heard that.

"How do you know?"

"Let me explain."

 **Flashback from when Nate and gardevoir went to get pancakes.**

" _ **Pancakes are on the menu today, you want me to bring you guys some while you watch the game**_ _?" Gardevoir asked._

" _Hell yea that's a great idea, I will come with you just in case", Nate said and gardevoir agreed._

" _Did I hear anything about pancakes, oh it was a long time ago I ate those", a man said as he entered the room._

" _Hello Steven, going to watch the game with us?" Rosa asked as Steven sat down in the sofa._

" _Yea, I want to see the power of the strongest guardian of the Kyoto island", He said and smiled. Nate and Gardevoir waved goodbye ash they left for the pancakes. Gardevoir looked at Nate as they entered the resturaunt._

" _ **Nate, you didn't notice? The only one saying the word pancakes was me**_ _", gardevoir said._

" _What about it?"_

" _ **I am a pokemon, I thought only we, the 4 guardians and Ash could understand us. When Steven came in he said that he missed eating pancakes, but neither of you said anything about that**_ _", she said. Nate looked at gardevoir, shocked and took her hands._

" _Oh my god you are a genius, this could be a big help!"_

 **Flashback ends**

"If he heard us saying that … he could hear gardevoir telling us about the safe. He is also the campion of Hoenn, so getting a lockfinder should be easy!"

"All leads point to him, Ash we didn't tell you about this but when the Hoenn squad was visiting us and you were with Cynthia. When they left Steven spoke up saying that you looked like Ash", Hugh said and Ash looked at him as he was surprised at the news.

"And no one told me before because?"

"We didn't want to worry you okay …", Hilda said and sighed.

"No matter it must be him, where is he now?" Team rocket members came in the room.

"Ash turn on the TV fast!" He did as they said and saw Scott, Steven and Drake on the TV. They were talking about Ash in the guest booth where they usually talked about the games during the match.

"Drake I miss Ash to and he also made a big impact on my life. Before the next match starts, Steven you have anything to add? Steven stood up and the cameras where focusing on his face.

"I have some news for all of you here and at home, Ash Kethum is alive, here in this Arena." As he said that, everyone looked at Ash, and he was sweating.

"But Ash doesn't call himself Ash anymore, he calls himself Zac Satoshi!"

"Woah, how can you be so certain Steven …?"

"Look here!" He took up his phone and put on a video and the camera men zoomed in at the video.

" _There you are Ash, Hilda looked over the security footage and saw this."_

" _Hey Zac, I was wondering if you and Cynthia could help we watch the match as a guest?"_

" _So … what is it Ash, I don't get it?"_

"The first video Hilda said to Zac, there you are Ash". In the second video u can see Scott come in and ask Zac if they could help at the booth we are standing in right now. He was asking the same person Hilda said, there you Ash to. The third video shows some of the guardians looking at a live stream. If u look at the face on the live stream at the beginning. You can see it is Ash at the livestream quite clearly! That is all the proof I have." Steven sat down and everybody looked at the TV shocked. The camera men showed the crowd running out, probably to find Ash. Pikachu came in running.

" **ASH YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, EVERYBODY IS COMING. I TRIED TO STOP THEM BUT THERE IS TO MANY!** " Pikachu screamed. Ash looked over to his guardians.

"It's ok Ash, we can hold them of a while. Just text us you are okay and we will leave", Hugh said and Ash nodded. The 4 guardians left the room, running to the corridor leaving to the arena. Ash summoned gardevoir using telepathy but she didn't show up.

" **Ash ... I am too weak after the battle, and people are chasing me. I can't help you right now** ", gardevoir said using telepathy. Ash threw a pokeball in the air, emerging came a big snake like pokemon. It was the legendary pokemon rayquaza.

"Cynthia, we have to get out of here, jump on!" Ash said as he jumped on rayquaza, giving Cynthia a hand. Rayquaza flew out the room, destroying the wall and all the people in the arena could see them flying away.

"Look! He was captured Cynthia!" Random people started screaming after Ash as they flew away. Cynthia looked down on the arena holding Ash's waist and she laid her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked at Cynthia and saw that she was crying. He bit his lip as he was frustrated.

"I promise Cynthia, we will make this right." As he said that, Cynthia grabbed his waist even harder and cried even more.

"I trust you Ash …"

"Rayquaza, fly to Lumiose city in Kalos. Land on Prism tower for me", Ash said and rayquaza roared.

" **As you command master**." They flew to Lumiose City.

"Filming live from the Kyoto region, we just got news that Ash Kethum is alive! We even heard that people saw him capturing Cynthia Shirona, champion from the Sinnoh region flying on a mysterious pokemon! Wait, someone is talking in the other end, its calling form Lumiose city. We will now switch reporters and see live news from Lumiose city.

"Thank you miss Hope for taking your time. Up on prism tower the legendary Pokemon rayquaza has landed. We don't know the reason it did yet but we will find out more soon."

"Is that a person, no it is 2?!" A stranger said in the back.

"Camera team zoom in on the persons. Wait is that Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona on the roof?!"

" **People of the world, listen carefully what I have to say. Ash Kethum, my master wants to say some words. First, he hasn't captured Cynthia Shirona. She followed him willingly over here. Second, Ash doesn't have time to explain why he hid himself over these past years but one thing is for sure, stay away from the champion of Hoenn Steven Stone. He has attacked Ash with soldiers from team galactica, trying to kill him and the 4 guardians a lot of times. He knew all along that Ash was alive. The only reason he did this was because he wants Ash Ketchum dead. That's all for now** ", Rayquaza said, after he said that he flew away with Cynthia and Ash on his back.

"W-well this is the news from lumiose city. Back to you Hope in the Kyoto regions arena.

"We are already running to Stevens location in the guest booth to ask him a few questions. Open the door! Wait … he is gone!" the reporter said as she entered the guest booth.

"My so how could you leave tracks that you were the one behind it all!" A man said, slapping Steven.

"I … I am sorry father, I will fix the mess I created …"

"I hope you will, because me myself, Cyrus has plans for that Ash Ketchum that can't be ruined", Cyrus said with a grin.


End file.
